The cursed child
by LadyRedinWaiting
Summary: Utau Sohma was presumed to be dead but she was hiding for the past two years. She comes back to lives with Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. She is troubled teen but she wants to help the Sohma family no matter what happens to her. This story is Mature for gory and abuse. It is a Dark tale of the Sohma Family.
1. Back from the Dead

Hello! A new Oc story that I want to continue I had this story on deviantart but it wasn't edited. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Utau Sohma is a very troubled teenager and has nowhere to go but to her cousin's house. She has been gone for about two years and was presumed dead. Most of her family thinks that she is dead but others know the truth of her struggle. It started with her parents love affair that wasn't approve of the head of the family. Her mother was a Sohma and her father was from outside the family. The couple got married and had Utau who became the first cat. However, a few months after there was another cat born into the family. In the Sohma family, there was a rumor that Utau's family was a cursed and were not to be associated with. The head of the family forced Utau to live in the Sohma house at a young age and her parents weren't allowed to see her unless they permitted it. The teenager's parents had died in a freak car accident when she was ten. The guardian of the child is Kazuma Sohma whose grandfather was a cat as well. He taught her martial arts and help her become stronger as a person. As a child,she was friendly will all the Sohma children ,and kept a good attitude about life. Utau had a close relationship with Kyo and Haru as a child. Her life change after she learn about the head of the family's secret. They punished her by keeping her in the cat room and almost killing her. The room was always dark and no one had visit her. The Sohma family didn't know what happen to her. The teenager was saved from one of the Sohma family member and she was able to live once again.

Utau now sixteen, is trying to live a normal but she is going to have a rough journey. She is tall, has long red hair, bright blue eyes has some curves, but at the moment is sickly skinny. The young woman has lost her sense of the world and need to readjust to her new life. She has a black and red bracelet on her left hand to conceal her darkside. Utau has been observing the house for a few days. She knows that Kyo and Yuki are living here. The cat is wonder what would be the best time to come to the house. She decided that it would be best at night.

The redhead comes to Tohru's room and opens the window. She sees that there is a girl sleeping in the room. Utau tries to be quiet but it didn't work. The looks at her and screams.

"Really?" Utau says and sees the two young men come to the room. Kyo and Yuki Sohma look at Utau in shock. The teenage boys couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Yuki could not believe his eyes because he went to Utau's funeral and she was dead. Akito said that she was dead and will never come back. "How are you alive? You died in the cat's room. How?" He raised his voice and wanted to shake her. Was she real? Was this a dream? The rat hated Kyo but Utau was very different from the male cat. She would try to play and talk to him even if she wasn't allowed.

"What's all the racket?" Shigure comes in the room and sees Utau. " I thought you were coming when everyone was a gone. This not as plan. By the way you look like hell. What you couldn't use the door like a normal person."

He says as he looks at the broken teenager. She is skinny, some of the scars were showing, and looks tired. He wonders why she waited so long to come back.

Before Utau could respond to her cousin rude response Kyo starts to shout.

"What the hell is this? Who are you? You can't be Utau because I saw you get buried six feet under!" Kyo starts to yell and have a fit like he did as a child. He stares at her and sees a pale face girl who looks like she hadn't eaten in day. Kyo observed his cousin, sees that she has some scars, and her face is a little hollow. He is shouting at her, what kind of cousin was he acting like. He hushes and waits for Utau to explain what happen.

The redhead wants to tell Kyo everything but his reaction made her worried. Utau becomes stressed out and feels her body getting week. The teenager collapses on the floor and everyone freaks out. She had been camping out for a few days and didn't eat much of anything.

Kyo catches her, holds on to her, and tries not to cry in front of the others. He becomes worried and feels like he is at fault for this.

Shigure panics and gets to the phone ." Shit I have to call Hatori." He run out and calls him.

Tohru is very confused of what was happening in her room. "Um? Who is this? Will she be ok?" She watches Kyo hold her and wonders what she can do to help.

"Oh sorry. This is our cousin Utau Sohma. We thought that she had passed away two years ago. We were told that she killed herself. She was nice to all of us. She would even talk to me knowing that she wasn't allowed to interact with me." Yuki gives Tohru a brief history of the red head. "Somehow she is a cat as well." He says in a quiet tone and looks away.

"Oh, I am sorry. At least now you know that she is alive. Maybe we can all be friends." Thoru stays positive and smiles at Yuki. She hopes that Utau gets better and they can be friends.

Shigure comes back in the room" Hatori is coming soon. He needs to check on her. Come let's get her in a bed." He says to Kyo who is holding her. Shigure says and feels a little annoyed. He did not sign up for taking care a bunch of misfits.

Utau stirs in Kyo's arms and mumbles. "Don't call Hatori. He will get mad please don't. " She is so tired and pass out but she feels when someone picks her up. They put her on a bed and leave her alone. Kyo stays in the room and watches her breathe. He holds her hand and it feels so fragile. He wonders what had happen to her and where was she if she was not dead like everyone thought. Kyo notices that her hair got so much longer from the last time they saw each other.

There is a knock at the door." Can I come in?" A low voice asks and waits for a response.

"Yeah come in Hatori. Please help her." Kyo looks at him with pleading eyes and holds her hand tightly.

" Thank you for watching her. I need to be alone with Utau. I will call you in if I need anything." Hatori asks him and he nods but he is reluctant to leave the room. "Utau are you awake? Where have you been the last week? Dear, please wake up. I don't want to make more painful for you like the last time." He checks her vitals and then checks her wrist, ribs, legs and arms. All her wounds from the past had healed. Hatori figures that she is exhausted and didn't want to intrude into the house to early. She is so stubborn. He would babysit her as a child and she would be the same way.

Then she mutters something and moves around. Utau could hear him but she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her. She gets up and looks at her cousin "I don't trust Shigure. I had to see what was going on the house before I decide to live here. I can't trust anyone after what happen in the cat room. I can still feel the cuts from the fight. He wouldn't stop. There was so much blood. I have no idea how I survived. He saved him but I couldn't stay with him. I don't remember how to live Hatori. I was so lonely and hungry for those months.I don't know how to be a person. What is wrong with me this time? " As she remembers the horrible memories she cries and curls up to Hatori. Utau missed being with him and wished that she could have helped him in past.

" I think it is the exhausting and not eating. You have to eat 3 meals a day. I know you can't trust Shigure but talk to Kyo about your problems. Tell him about what happened. You will always have each other. You need to live your life no matter what he says. It will be hard to adjust but you can do it." He smiles at his cousin and kisses her cheek. He worries about her but he had to make sure she is not found by Akito at least not yet. He looks into her big blue eyes and sees her father's spirit within her. Hatori was close to her father and looked over her like her father wanted.

Utau smiles and falls asleep in his arms. She looks like an angel resting and Hatori hear someone crying outside the door. He goes outside the room and sees young woman sobbing.

"Who are you?" He asks and remember Shigure talking about girl living with them.

Thoru has yet to meet Hatori. He must be another family member. "Sorry, I am Tohru Honda. I am living with the Sohma family. I was listening about what happen to Utau. I am so sorry. No one should have to live that way." She talks between sobs and looks down to the ground not knowing what to do. "She looked so strong and then falls apart in a few minutes. Why did this happen to her?" Tohru looks up at Hatori and wants him tell her what happen to Utau.

" Hello Tohru. It is pleasure to meet you and I wish we could have met on better terms. I am Hatori. I am the Sohma doctor and I took care of Utau as child.

I can't really tell what happen to her. Utau might tell you one day. But can I ask a favor? It is for Utau?" He look at Thoru with kind eyes and she nods."Can you make sure Utau eats three times a day. She need to eat more and ask what she likes to eat. Can you do that for me Tohru?" He asks her a simple tasks and hopes this young lady will help this family.

"Yes I can do that. I hope I can get to know her better and be friends." Thoru smiles at the man and sees that he cares for his cousin.

"Please don't be sad. Utau will get better with time. She will want to be your friend as well." He goes to talk to Kyo and Yuki about Utau. The two teenagers cared for Utau but they need to know that she has changed as a person. He was one of the few that knew that she was alive all this two years. Hatori is the one that had to stitch her up and keep her alive. He remembers that his hands were covered in her blood. The man tries not to think about that day. He goes to the living room where Kyo and Yuki were waiting.

" Boys I must talk to you about Utau because you must be confused about how she is alive. Also, worried about her wellbeing. Utau will get better, she just was exhausted and didn't eat for a few days. She will have her good days and bad days. She will tend to have violent dreams and she will yell at night . I am sorry to put you in this position but this is the safest place for her. Kyo, you have to share a room with her and I trust you. Both of you are cats and know each other for the longest." Hartori looks at both of them and sees that Yuki looks upset.

"Why is she in his room? What if he attacks her?" Yuki expresses his worries and causes Kyo to have a fit as well. Even though she was a cat he cares about her and didn't trust Kyo with her. He glares at Kyo and he hisses at him. They are like a rat and cat.

"What the hell? I would never! We are both cursed with being the cat! You don't understand us! You rat!" Kyo stands up and about to hit Yuki but he counter attack him.

"Boys! Sit down and shut up! You will wake Utau. Please." Hatori glares at them and they sit back down. " Utau needs to be relaxed and she will be in your high school so watch over her. She needs you two to watch over her back. Kyo make sure she eats more and socializes with people. At some point we can tell other members of the Sohma family. She needs to be protected from Akito. I am going to come by if need be. Good night." He walks himself out and hopes everything goes well. He trust the boys to watch over Utau.

Kyo and Yuki nod in response and say goodbye to their cousin. They stand in the room saying nothing but Kyo finally says something.

"Well that was a fun night. It is time to go to bed. I will take Utau to school tomorrow. I am going to bed." Shigure says and leaves the teenagers to do whatever they want.

"You know she likes me more than you. I will take care of her. We need to watch over her at school. Guys are going to hit on her." Kyo states and mumbles the last statement.

"Utau likes everyone." Yuki sighed and just nod in agreement. "I agree we should watch over Utau in school. She is going to be confused at first and she needs us. Just take care of her." Yuki says and goes to his room.

Utau sleeps in Kyo's bed and she tosses and turns. She is having a nightmare. It is about being in the cat room again, the darkness, the blood on the floor, and she sees the anger in his eyes. Utau screams and wakes in sweats. She is confused and wonders where she was at the moment.

Kyo hears the screaming and wonders what he should do. He runs up to the room with Yuki and Tohru behind him. "Utau, are you ok?" He asks and now understand what Hatori meant about the nightmares.

The red-head is covered in sweat and wide eyed. "Kyo? Where am I? Am I safe?" She asks her cousin and sees the others behind him.

He walks over to her and notices that she is covered in sweat. "Did you have a nightmare? You are in Shigure's home. You are in my room. You climbed into Tohru's room. I will protect you." He says and sits on her bed. He doesn't really know what else to do.

"Did Hatori tell you about my nightmares? I am so sorry. I can't get over what happen. I am a mess. I am so unstable emotional and I am so weak. I don't want to be burden to you guys." Utau says in a trembling voice and tries not to cry. She can't look at their faces.

Tohru is crying as she hears and sees Utau state of mind. She didn't know much about her but she can sees that the teenager is in pain emotional. Before Tohru could say something Yuki interjects.

"Utau. You are part of our family now. We will protect you. We will help you heal from whatever you went through. You can talk to us about it whenever you are ready. I think you should rest. Tohru could you possible let Utau borrow some clothes for the night." Yuki says in a soothing tone and looks at Tohru. He knows that she wants to help but Utau is not in the state of mind to get know Tohru at moment.

The tearful young woman nods. " Of course. I should have something. I will be back" She gets something from her room and has time to wipe her tears away. Tohru comes back and gives Utau a pair of shorts and t shirt.

Utau nods at Tohru." Thank you. Yuki is right I should go to bed. If you could all leave so I can change." She ask and feels a little better.

"Of course we can. Just call me in when you are done." Kyo responds and it seems that he shoos everyone out.

The teenagers gets out of the bed, takes off her sweaty clothes. "Damn." She whispers to herself, she touches her scars on sides, and she can feel her bones. " I am such a mess." She gets on the shorts but the shirt was to small. The teen looks though Kyo's clothes and finds a black t shirt that fits. " I am done." She states and opens the door. "Sorry for the disturbance. Thank you for everyone. Goodnight." She smiles at everyone and pulls Kyo into the room. "I had to steal one of your shirts."

"It is no problem. I am glad that you are alive. I know that you went through some bad shit. You don't want to talk about it tonight. But, I am here for you. God, when I saw you I thought it was a dream." Kyo gets closer and hugs her. He is careful with her and he can feel how skinny she got. The last time he saw she wasn't this thin or broken. He missed her so much because she understands his struggle. He puts his head in the nape of neck.

Utau pulls her hands through his orange hair and lets him rest on her. She remembers when they were kids they would fall asleep under a tree in the spring. "I am alive. But, I am broken and it will take time to heal. I will tell you everything when I am ready. Let's get some sleep Kyo." She pulls him into the bed and cuddles up to him. He seems so much bigger and stronger than her. Two years have past but they still uphold their bond.

"Good Night Utau. Sweet dreams." Kyo says as he pulls her close to his chest. The two sleep in peace and comfort each other.

The rest of the night is peaceful however, the rest of the year will have conflict among family members, love, and new beginnings.

Please review! This is going to be a dark story and might have chapter once a week but no promises. I hope you like my OC.


	2. What is normal?

Hello! New Chapter. Waring this chapter has gory and abuse in this chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy! Note in the end!

Shigure's home is now packed with teenage girls and boys. There is not much that he can do about it. Yuki and Kyo want to live there to get away from the Sohma house. Tohru Honda is a nice girl that started to live with them and helps around the house. Then, Utau Sohma, a broken teenagers who is getting back to a somewhat normal life. He is taking her to school to take entrance exams but he waits until she wakes up.

Utau stirs in the bed when she hears Kyo get up but she doesn't get up yet. She wants to sleep more because her body feels sore. She curls up into a ball and falls back to sleep. Kyo gets ready for school and smiles at the teenager in his bed. Utau is curled up like a cat and sleeps with ease. Shigure has said to him to let her sleep and they would go to the school later in the day.

"Have a good day Utau." He leans over to her and kisses her head.

The trio leaves for school and leave Utau with Shigure. The dog gets some work as he waits for the teenager to walk up. It is about noon and the cat comes down to the kitchen looking for food. "Good afternoon, Tohru made a bunch of food for you. I guess Hatori had told her to cook for you too." Shigure says in a calm tone and wonders what the cat thinks of Tohru.

Utau nods and looks at the food. She grins and eats a little bit of everything. "Did I really sleep that much?" She looks at the clock and then at the dog. "So why haven't you told Akito about me yet?" The redhead asks as she puts away the food and cleans up. She didn't trust the dog not after what she saw and heard about him.

He grins and glances at the teen. " You know I don't tell Akito everything. Also, I promise Hatori that I wouldn't tell him anything that he doesn't need to know. But if he sees or finds you that is your problem. Come on get dress. I want to get this done. Oh there is some of your old clothes and some money Hatori wanted to give you. If they don't fit, you can go shopping." Shigure is blunt with Utau and wants to say on neutral ground with her. She knows something about him and Akito which was the cause of her punishment. The dog still envies the cat because she knows who she loves and is loyal to her friends.

The teenager listen to her cousins and nods. "Thanks I will be down about hour." She gleams at the dog and he sighs.

"Fine. Take your time. I don't have anything to do or anything" Shigure grumbles and tries to write but he is having writer's block.

The teenager looks through the clothes, finds a purple dress that might still fit her, and she takes a shower. After she manages to comb her long hair and puts it into two very long braids. The dress is a sheer material and flow down to her knees. Utau looks in the mirror and notices that she looks almost human. She tugs on her bracelet and takes a deep breath. Her mind is filled with such bad thoughts and becomes worried about starting school. Would she fit in? Will people like her? The cat pauses and shush her own thoughts. She runs down the stairs and sees the Shigure is in a suit. " I am ready to go. How do I look?" She smiles at her cousin and hopes he will say something nice for a change.

Shigure looks up and down at her. "You clean up pretty good for a misfit teen." He laughs and she punches him in the shoulder playfully. He groans and forgot that Utau trained with Kyo.

* * *

The two Sohma get to the school and Utau completes the exam with ease. It takes the teenager to complete in about an hour. She is causation with all the people around her. She had made Shigure leave because she wants to go shopping and explore the school.

Utau gets her uniform, she passes a classroom with Kyo in it, and smiles. Kyo is interacting with other and he looks like he is having fun. It seems like he natural fits in with his classmates.

. "Hello, Utau. You take the entrance exam already?" A serene tone asks behind Utau.

She turns around to see Yuki and feels a bit better. "Yeah, unfortunately I will not be in your class. I will be next door. Kyo is so lucky and he can't even see it." She observes the orange haired teen with his classmates.

"I am sorry to hear that." He pauses and notices that Kyo is surrounded by people. " Yes I agree. I wish I could have friends like Kyo. You will do fine. How are you feeling? You look a lot better." Yuki glances at his cousin, she looks lovely in the dress, and looks well rested.

"Hmm? I do feel better. I had some of the food that Tohru made. She seems nice." Utau pauses and her tone becomes cryptic. "Tohru is a very special young lady. We might not know it now but she is important to the Sohma family" She stops talking and snaps out of her trance. Utau rubs her face and sees that Yuki is staring at her. " I did my weird prophecy thing. Sorry. Well you should go to class. I have to go." She smiles at the rat and wishes that she could do more for him. Utau knew that there was something missing in his life. The redhead walks away from the rat but he takes her hand.

Yuki pulls away after he sees Kyo looking at them. "It is fine. Nevermind. I will see you tonight right?" He smiles and wishes he could have talked to her longer and ask her how she feels about him. Utau is kind to him but he never understood why. He could never hate her no what animal she is.

* * *

She nods, looks into the room one last time, and smiles at the other cat. Utau gets out the school and sees that Shigure is waiting for her. " You can leave me alone for the afternoon that would be nice. I have some errands to run before I go to school. Thank you for taking me here. I know that you are not a bad guy. It just this family's curse. I learned that it affects us all but in different ways." She looks up at the blue sky and wants the curse to be broken. There is a bond between them all the zodiac animals but they are not united. The head of the family makes their decision and keeps them bond to them.

"I am not a good man either as you must of heard and met have seen. This curse is very difficult to deal with. Just make sure you come home before it gets dark or the boys might get worried." The dog waves and leaves the cat alone for today.

Utau laughs at Shigure's last comment. She thinks to herself. Yeah the boys will try to find me and hunt me down. The teenager finds a sets of shops and buys some clothes with the money that Hatori gave her. She got everything that she need for clothes and wanted a snack. The cat sees a Taiyaki stand nearby and she smiles. These are fish shaped sweets that have different fillings. Utau orders three fish with red beans and enjoys her snack on a bench. There are people walk around the street. Couples holding hands and smiling at each other. Students laughing about something that happen in class. Utau wonders what is normal and would be she ever be normal. The cat sees a family member leave a convenience store and follows him. "Hey Kureno- sama. Wait up."

* * *

The tall young man, sees Utau, and stops for her. "Oh hello Utau." He takes a look at the redhead and she looks a lot better than the last time he saw her. He is the one that saved her from Akito. He was the one covered in her blood and called Hatori to help. Kureno though Utau was going to die in his arms but somehow she lived. " You look well" He smiles at her.

"Oh thank you." She smiles back. "Thanks to you. I would have died if you didn't help me. Can you come with me to my parents' grave?" Utau asks in a docile voice and looks at him.

"Of course. You haven't been to their grave since you were in the room?" Kureno asks and just keeps walking with her. "It must be hard for you." He doesn't get to talk to members of the Sohma family much because he is with Akito most of the time. The young man was always intrigued with Utau because she manage to talk to most of the family even though she is the cat.

The redhead seems to ignore Kureno statement and stops. " Do you think that we will ever be normal? Like have a family? Friends? Lovers? You are free but you are caged inside that house." Utau asks and sees her cousin's eyes thinks that it might have been a mistake to ask.

He takes in a deep breath and glances at the cat. "Maybe? Someday we will be free from this curse. Whatever it might be. I want to be normal but it is far from reach." He turns to Utau and looks at her bright blue eyes. " You will have a normal life. You fight for the right reason and you will do anything to break the curse. Utau you are brave. I wish I could be like you." Kureno smiles at the teenagers and sees her tears run down her face.

As Utau listens to Kureno, she feels the tears fall, and he give her hope for a better life. "I hope you are right. Want to live the life I want. " She wipes off her tears and smiles at the man in front of her.

The two sohma get closer to the grave and they see a young man with sandy brown hair and he is paying his respect at Utau's parents grave. The redhead stops and hides behind Kureno. She panics, crashes into the man, and she changes into a big fluffy red cat with white paws. The young man sees Kureno and starts to walk towards him but then someone calls after him that is it time to go. "Come on Takashi." A person shouts at him. " I am coming." He runs the other way and farther from the man.

The rooster watches the young man run way and he seemed to be waiting for someone. In a few moments, Utau changes back to a person and gets her clothes on. She is in panic, starts to crying, and Kureno has no idea what could have upset her. "What is wrong? Did you know that person?" The person did look familiar to him but he couldn't place a name to the face.

"He looked... " The teen sobs in between words. " Just like my father. Could he be my brother?" She is confused who that person is and wants to be comforted.

"That could be a possibly but wouldn't you remember your brother?" He pause and wonders if Hatori took that memory away from her to ease her transition to the Sohma house. He wants to hold her but then she would turn into the cat again. He broke the curse but yet he is still stuck with Aktio because he promised he would be with him.

Utau had to fight the urge of hugging her cousin because she knew that he broke the curse. One he had saved her, he cared her to Hatori but she was a cat the whole time. For some reason being in her cat form could possibly have been the reason that she survived. Once she woke up from her attack, Kureno and Hatori were by her side, and she asked the rooster how he broke the curse. He had tried to explain but he couldn't with words. The two had bonded on that day but haven't seen each other for two years.

The teenager hugs herself and tries to calm down. She walks to the grave and Kureno gives her some space. Utau bows her head at the grave and struggles to stand up. She falls to the ground and weeps.

" I miss you so bad. Mom, Dad. I need you so much. I am so confused. I am so scared. I want to make you proud." The redhead is overwhelmed with emotions and wants her parents to be their for her.

Kureno observe the teen, he sees her fall, and can feel the sadness from her. He can't watch her like this anymore and he walks over to her. The young man hugs Utau and holds the cat as it whimpers in his arms. He pets her and coos the cat. " I am sorry. This must be painful for but your parents loved you. They would have been proud of you."

The cat slowly calms down, purrs to the touch, and starts to talk. " I know they would have been proud but I just miss them so much. Thank you for being here. You have done so much for me. I think I should go home. You must need to go back to Aktio." Utau says and hopes that there are no people here to see her change once more. "Oh my new clothes." She remembers after her emotional breakdown.

"I have them. I can carry them until we get to the Sohma house." Kureno sighs and wishes that he could do more for the cat. He knows that she has suffered and it might not be the end of it.

Utau wants to say no but she just lets her cousin carry the bags. She has to let people help her sometimes. " Well not too close to the house because I don't want Atiko to see us. Mostly me. He might try to kill me again." She says and shivers the thought of seeing Atiko again.

"I guess you are right. Then we should part ways sooner rather than later. He likes to watch me come home. I am late too. Don't worry it is not your fault Utau. I wanted to spend time with you. I hope to see you again." Kureno gives her the bags and walks to the house in dreaded. At least he got to talk to Utau again and she looks well. He hopes that this year will be about become normal.

* * *

The redhead walks home and is still worried that Atkio had seen them. She didn't want Kureno to be punish or hurt because of her. It is dark out but the cat manage to get home safe. She is greeted with a happy Tohru, an upset Kyo, and a worried Yuki. A bit of mixed feels which she is not ready to deal with at the moment.

"You are late. Where were you?" Yuki asks in a calm tone and hopes Kyo doesn't freak out.

"Hmmm. I went shopping. I met up with an old friend. I went to my parents grave. Tohru is there still dinner left? I am famished." Utau ask the young girl who is smiling at her.

"Yes. I put in the fridge. We weren't sure when you would come home. It looks like you got a lot of clothes." Tohru beams and hopes to talk more to the redhead.

"Oh look who finally came home. You had us worried. Well mostly the boys." Shirgure says and sees the teen was busy this afternoon.

Kyo couldn't stand everyone being so calm. "How can all of you be ok with this? What if she was hurt or worst. You are acting like this is normal." His temper rises and sees Utau eyes turn a dark blue.

She glares at her cousin. "I am not a child. I don't have to tell you everything. I am going to change and then I will have dinner with Tohru." Utau hisses at Kyo because is annoyed with his temper. She can't deal with anymore emotions at the moment. The redhead goes up to Kyo's room and changes into her new pj's. They were dark blue with stars and moons on them. Kyo comes up and grabs her hand before she goes down the stairs.

" I am sorry. But I get worried about you. I can't lose you again. I need to know what to happen to you." Kyo let's go of her hand and goes to the room.

Utau sighs and wonders why Kyo has to be so shy about his feelings. She comes down the stairs and sees the table it set. The cat beams at the food and notices that Yuki had left.

Tohru had heated everything up and waited for Utau. This is her chance to talk to Utau and get to know what she likes. "I thought you would want everything warm." The young woman smiles and the redhead hugs her.

"Thank you so much! It looks so good. Itadakimasu." Utau bows her head and eats a little of everything first. She sees that Tohru seems to want to ask something. " You can talk to me. I am not as short tempered as Kyo. What is on your mind?"

"What happen to your parents." Tohru pauses and shakes her head. In a frantic tone she says " I am sorry. I know that they died. You just said that you went to their grave." She pauses for a breathe. " I mean I know it can be hard because my dad died when I was little. Then my mom died recently and I miss her a lot." She admits to Utau and hopes that she is helping somehow.

Utau eats and listens to Tohru story. The young girl has been through alot and she is trying so hard to be her friend. "I am sorry to hear that. I can tell you what happen. My parents died in a car accident when I was ten years old. I had seen them a couple days before they died. I wasn't allow to see them and it seems that they were punished for seeing me. I was blamed for their deaths." Utau voice is cold, she remember that day, and how Aktio blamed her for their deaths. Then, she hears Tohru crying for her or her story.

"That is so sad. That is terrible. How can someone do that or say such a thing to a child. I am sorry for crying. It is so sad." Tohru wipes her tears and tries to be calm.

"You are so sweet Tohru. You helped me so much. You don't have to cry for me anymore. I have family members that care about me. I have Kyo, Yuki, Hatori and you. I want us to be friend." She smiles at Tohru and hugs her.

"Thank you Utau-san! I am happy to hear that. You must be tried. Goodnight" Tohru goes to bed and leaves Utau alone.

* * *

The cat walks slowly to Kyo's room and hopes that he is sleeping. He is not the room and she guess that he is on the roof. Utau goes to the roof and sees the teenager mopping around. "Hey." She lays near him and looks at the night stars. "It is nice up here. You come here to think?" She asks him and wants to cuddle up to him like she did as a kid.

"Yeah, I guess. I just like being alone here. But you can stay here. It is a little cold at here." He paused and pulls in his cousin his chest. "You have the fun with Tohru?" He asks but wants to talk about why she was gone for so long.

Utau cuddles up to his chest and smiles. " Yes I did have fun. I like her. What do you really

want to talk about?" She asks as she looks up at Kyo's eyes.

He takes in the cold air and starts to talk. "I want to know what happen to you. Why you were gone for so long? I know it can be hard to talk about but I need to know. I want to protect you. I can't lose you again." Kyo can't look at her when he asks because he might cry.

Utau pauses before she tells him the story. She knows that she can't give the whole truth but she can tell some details. "Ok. Fine. I will give most of the story other parts I have to leave out to protect some Sohma family members." She sees Kyo nod in response and waits for her to start the tale of her absence. " I had seen something that Akito didn't want me to see.

He thought that I would tell everyone but I promised that I would tell no one. I had begged him to let me go. He wouldn't have it and he put me in the cat room. I would get fed once in awhile and I was in the dark all the time. Akito would come to the room to yell at me and blame me for my parents death. He would say that no would love me, miss me, or hear me scream. Other days he would beat me or whip me. This would last for a few month. I honestly I don't know how I survive those months. All that I could think of was my parents and how I needed to break the curse. I was so lonely." The redhead takes in a deep breath and sees that Kyo is shocked with what she is saying. It is not the worst part of her tale. "It seemed that someone was missing me and had questioned Akito my absence. He was not happy about it. So his solution was to kill me. I just remember him stabbing me and yelling at me for trying to be a God. I was so confused and I shouted so loud for help. I don't know how many cuts I had but I could feel my warm blood on my hands. Then I blackout and I was in Hatori's care. He was shocked that I survived after the abuse and the stabbing. I had a strong will to live he had said. It had taken me a few month to heal. Aktio had thought that he had killed me and told everyone that is suicide. I had stayed in an apartment far away and healed for a year. Then I went on a journey to heal my mind but it didn't help much. I was still isolated from my family. I contacted Hatori and wanted to have a normal life. He said that I could stay with Shigure and tell family member that I am alive when I was ready. I didn't want Akito to take over my life. That is how I got here. Kyo?" Utau turns the cat's face and sees the tears.

He cries, he pulls his cousin in close, and kisses her head. He couldn't find the words to describe how mad or sad he is at this moment. Kyo takes in a deep breathe "We were looking for you. One day we did hear a scream but someone told us to ignore it. If I knew it was you I would have run to you. I am so sorry. I wasn't there for you. Damn you were there the whole time. When Haru heard you were missing he went black and he wanted to beat the shit out Akito. It took the three of us to calm down. How did you last so long?" He asks with a shaking tone.

"I didn't get to live a normal life yet. I want to be in control of my life. I had to confess my love to someone. I had to see my family once more. I have so much that I want to do. You were a reason. Of course Haru freak out. I miss him. I will tell him when I am ready." Utau tells Kyo while looking into his eyes. He has amber eyes but she sees the kindness in his eyes.

"That is good to hear. It seems that we can't control our lives because of the curse. Do you think that we can even have normal lives?" Kyo asks and hears Utau laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I had ask the same question for an old friend. They told me yes. I have hope for a bright future for us. Come on. Let's go to bed. I have to go to school tomorrow." The redhead gets up and climbs into the room.

"Hey. I was comfortable." The teenager grumbles at his cousin. He follows her and they go to bed. "Good Night Utau." He holds her her close.

"Good Night Kyo." She replies back and is glad that she can be with her cousin. When they were younger everyone said that the they would get married. However, she though Kyo as a brother and they were close. She hopes one day that the whole Sohma family can have a normal life.

All the feels. I am still setting up the story but there will be Tohur in the story after I make a foundation for Utau tale. I would love some reviews. Thanks for reading.


	3. Darkness within

Hello I know it is a late update. I will leave a note at the end. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has more Sohma family members and more information about Utau.

A new day starts, the two cats hear shouting, and groan at the noise. "One more minute." Utau says as Kyo gets up and nudges her. He knows the she is not a morning person because she hated training the in the morning. Utau rather sleep in like a cat. "Mhh. I don't want to." Utau whines and knows that she should get out of bed. "Fine. I will get up." The redhead rolls out the bed, groans loudly, stretches out, and goes to the bathroom with her uniform. She tries to make her hair cute but struggles with her long hair. Utau puts up half her hair in a ponytail and the rest is down. The uniform fits her well and the skirt is a bit short but she is fine with. The redhead goes down the stairs to see everyone waiting for her.

Yuki glances at her and smiles. "You look nice. Let's get going. You don't want to be late for your first class. I can take you there. To protect you." He says in his soothing tone and hears a hiss from Kyo.

"I can protect Utau." He gets closer to the redhead making sure the Yuki keeps his distance.

"How about you both protect her. I don't think she will need it. She is a strong young lady. Now shue, go to school." Shigure buds in before Yuki and Kyo start to fight.

Thoru gives Utau a lunch and beams at her. Utau smiled back and latches her arm through Thoru and starts to walk. The two girls giggle and stay in front of the boys. Utau thanks Thoru for the food and is happy that is another girl in the house.

The four teenagers get closer to the high school but Utau stops. The redhead looks at the school and becomes anxious. "Don't think that I can do this. What if they don't like me? What if something bad happens? What if Aktio finds me here?" Her mind starts to race and her body shakes. She gets flashback of the attack and her breath becomes uneven. She hears her name called out and feels someone hold her. This has happened before when she was alone but Hatori had given her medication for it.

Kyo calls out and holds her "Utau are there? Hey, you are safe. He is not here." He sees the effects of the attack now. The cat wonders if she will get better or if there is anything that he could do help her.

Thoru touches Utau shoulder and smiles at her. "They will like you. Yuki, Kyo, and me will help you and protect you. Be yourself Utau-san. We will support you." She pulls in the cat for a hug and holds on for a moment. Thoru wants to help Utau and give her hope. They bond in this moment and become linked for the rest of their lives.

The two Sohma cousins just watch the two girls interact. They want to help Utau but they are unsure of how to do it. Tohru on the other hand has no trouble talking and helping her.

"We have to go before class starts. I can take you to your class. I will make sure that people know that you need space." Yuki says as he leads the group into the building.

"I can take Utau to class." Kyo growls and wants to be helpful as well.

"Kyo, how about this time let Yuki take me to the room today. I just to make sure that people give me space. I understand that you want to help. I will come in your guys' room for lunch ok." Utau smirks at her cousin and touches his arm. She knows that he is worried about her. She needs Yuki right now. The teenager takes in a deep breath and lets the rat lead her to her room. She feels like people are staring at them as they walk through the school.

"They are just staring at me. Possible your bright red hair." Yuki grins and says hello to people as they walk the hallways.

Kyo and Thoru are behind them seeing the reacting students are having seen the two other Sohmas. Kyo tries to stay calm and Thoru talks to him to make sure he doesn't do something he regrets.

Yuki and Utau get to her room. Many of the girl students peer at Yuki and give Utau an evil glare. "Hello classmates. This is my cousin Utau Sohma. Please be kind to her. She is new here and would need some space. But, don't be shy to talk to her." The rat gives the class a bright smile and hopes that Utau will do well in this class. "Thank you so much. I appreciate it." He says in a joyful tone and leaves the classroom. Kyo listen the whole speech and thought it is silly.

A group of girls' circle around Utau and she tries to stay calm. They are asking question about Yuki and making her very uncomfortable. Before, she could say anything the teacher walks in. The girls run to their desk and stare at the cat.

"Hello, we have a new student in the class. Utau Somha, please come to the front and say a few things about yourself." The teacher nods at the redhead.

Utau gets up, she feels nervous, but then see a boy with black hair give her a smile. "Hello. As you know I am Utau Sohma. I am glad that I came to this school. I hope that I can be your friend." She smiles at the class and shakes a bit after. This is her first co-ed school and she hasn't been in school for two years. The cat wonders who the boy is and why he smiled at her.

The lunch bell rings and Utau tries to get to her cousin's' room but a boy stops her in the hallway. "Hey pretty girl. Want to date me?" He leers at her and gets into her space.

Utau backs up and keeps her distance. "No thank you. Can please stay out of my space." The guy would not listen to her and gets closer. She becomes worry about what could happen. Utau could kick his ass but it could cause an incident.

"What did you say? Come on. It would be fun." He is persistence and waits until he gets the answer that he wants.

"Hey, dude. Leave her alone. She doesn't want to date you." The black hair young man gets involved. He turns in the guy's face and pushes her away from the pervert. He turns to Utau and whispers to her "Go, you will owe me later." Utau listens and gets out of the way. He gets in the guy's face and pushes her away from the pervert. He turns and whispers "Go. You owe me later.

The two classmates glare at each other for a few moments but the pervert walks away and grumbles about the outcome. The two classmates glare at each other for a few moments. Then the pervert walks away and grumbles about the outcome.

The redhead runs to the class room and sees her cousins with Tohru. They look so happy and she feels so far away from them. Then, there is a voice calling her name.

"Utau-san! Come join us." Tohru says and is excited to see the other cat. She notices that she is out of breath and some guy is follows her into the room. "Is everything ok? Who's that behind you?" Tohru asks as Kyo flies towards Utau. He glares at the black hair classmate.

" Manabe what are you doing here? Utau are you ok?" Yuki asks his vice president but turns his attention to his cousin.

"Well, princess. I helped your cousin from a creepy classmate. You are welcome. I wanted to make sure that she is ok." Kakeru Manabe says in a cheery tone and smiles at the president.

"Thank you. He is right. He helped me Yuki." Utau says in a soft tone and stays by Kyo's side. "Sorry I never got your name." She asks in kind tone and hopes to make a friend.

"I am Manabe Kakeru, Vice president of the student council. I like Yuki's best friend. "He tried to hug Yuki but he pushes him off.

"We are not friends." Yuki pauses and tries to stay positive. "Thank you for helping my cousin. Do you know the student that harass her? I want to make sure they are punished for this behavior." The two walk away and talk about what happened. Kakeru turns and watches Utau interact with the other classmates.

Utau takes a deep breath and takes a seat next to Tohru . She eats her lunch and wonders who is Kakeru. Then she feels like everyone is watching her. There are two girls that might be Tohru friends who just wait for her to finish eating. "I am sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I was so hungry. I am Utau Sohma. Yuki's and Kyo's cousin." She smiles at the two young women. One tall with blond hair and other petite with black hair.

"Yo, I am Uotani Arisa. Tohru talked about you before. You seem cool. You guys don't look related. Well I get Kyo and you." She pets Kyo's orange hair as he grumbles.

"Hello, I am Hanajima Saki. You have such wonderful waves like the other Sohma boys." Hana smiles at the redhead and feels there is a aura of darkness hidden within. "You will take care of Tohru for us, right?" She asks in an eerie tone.

"Of course, I will. Us girls have to stick together." Utau hugs Tohru to reassure her friends. "Thank you, for the meal Tohru. I should bake for you one day." She gives a warm smile to the kind girl.

"You are welcome. I didn' know that you can bake." Tohru says with excitement and is glad that Arisa and Hana are getting along. The four girls interact with each other while the boys talk about what they should do with the guy that was bugging Utau.

Kyo watches his cousin smiling and laughing with Tohru friends. She looks happy and fitting in with the others. The cat smiles for a moment and hopes she is happy.

The bell rings and Utau knows that she must go. She feels someone pull on her arm and it is Kakeru.

"Hey, we have to go back to class. I can escort you to class to make sure that no one bothers you." Kakeru grins at the redhead and she looks surprised.

"Yeah, that is fine. Bye guys. See you later today." Utau waves at her friends and sees that Kyo is angry about something. She should have talked to him later. The day goes by fast and classes are a bit difficult for Utau. She hasn't been in school for two years but she learns fast. The cat knows that she should study hard and work hard. The day is over and Kakeru walks over to Utau. She is still shocked that someone is interacting with her and she is wondering what is his angle on her.

The classmates leave the room only Utau and Kakeru are alone. There is silence until the young man started walk towards Utau and asks her a question.

"Hey, how are your classes? Do you need any notes?" Kakeru asks and he notices that she seems to be in a daze. He keeps his distance and waits for her responds.

Utau looks at him with wide blue eyes. "Why are you talking to me? You don't have to be nice to me just because I am Yuki's cousin." She is blunt and Kakeru grins at her.

"Do you think maybe I just find you interesting. "He gets a little closer but then Kyo walks into the room, and shouts for Utau.

"Hey, Utau we are going home." Kyo is not happy with how close Kakeru is to the red head. He walks over and pushes Kakeru from his cousin. He takes Utau hands and gets out of the room without her saying good bye.

"Bye, I guess." Kakeru rubs the back of his head and sighs. "That is one strange family. Her hair is so red. Who are you Utau Sohma?" He watches the Sohma and Tohru Honda.

Utau pulls away from Kyo and stops. "You don't have to save me. I was fine." The red is upset with her cousin treating her like a child.

Kyo is fabregas at his cousin's reaction and did it for her own good. "I don't trust him. What if something happened to you?" He explains himself but Utau is not having it.

"I think Kyo was right. I don't trust Manabe-sama. You can't trust everyone that you meet. Be caution with him." Yuki states a calm tone and gives Utau a small smile.

Tohru walks with the group and waits her turn to talk to the red-head. "How was your first day of school?" She tries to stay positive and wants to make sure that it went well.

Utau turns to Tohru and focuses on her instead of her cousins. "It was a long day. I haven't been in school for a while. I have a lot of catch up to do and studying. I am going to need notes from people as well. But, I will get it done. "The red headed ecstatic about going to school now. She has friends that she can rely.

"Really? You didn't go to school?" Tohru asks not knowing what happen to Utau when she was gone.

"Well, when I was in hiding after the attack. I didn't go school but I read all the books I want. I was healing from the wounds and was not in the right state of mind. I was alone for two years. Well, Hatori visited me and check on me. I didn't feel safe going to school alone." Utau explains to Tohru what happen to her after her attack.

Tohru is shocked that Utau didn't go to school but then remembers the curse. "I am sorry to hear that. You are safe with us now. Kyo and Yuki will watch over you. "She smiles at the the Sohma young men and sees them gets flustered when she talked to them.

The group gets to house and Shigure is waiting to for the group of teens. "Hello, children. How was school? Did Utau kill anyone?" The older cousin asks in a sarcastic tone and the sohmas teens glare at their cousin.

"No I did not kill anyone. I made some friends." Utau smiles at Shigure and is happy that she decides to go to school. She was worried at first but her family and Tohru helped with the nerves " I am going to change and then I can help Tohru with dinner." She goes upstairs, she changes into one of Kyo's shirts, and shorts. The redhead comes down to the kitchen and sees that Tohru is gone with Yuki somewhere. "Hey, where did Yuki and Tohru go?" She looks at her cousins that were just sitting in the living room.

"How the hell should I know. I am not his keeper. Why you miss your prince?" Kyo grumbles as he lays on the floor.

"No. Are you really mad at me for choosing him? I am sorry." Utau pets his orange hair and puts his head in her lap. "Look at me. He was helping me. I am not replacing you. Kyo, I care about you and love you like a brother." She sees his amber eyes and he looks content with her answer.

"It is fine. But, you must be more careful at school. I don't want boys to take advantage of you." He is worried about Utau and wanted her to be safe in school. "It is hard for me to protect when we are not in the same classroom." He tries to explain why he is worried about her.

"I don't need protection. I am stronger than you. I just need to train again. I will be fine at school. You worry too much." She ruffs his orange hair and smiles at him. Utau missed being with Kyo and talking to him.

"Oh look Yuki and Tohru back. What did you guys bring back. "Shigure asks and looks up to see that they have havrest something green.

"Leek! Oh wait Kyo doesn't like them. I can make something else." Tohru overacts about making food for Kyo.

"He will eat leeks." Yuki says without hesitation and shoves the leeks in his mouth. The cat gags on the leek and becomes annoyed.

"Come on. Yuki be nice. I am going to help Tohru with dinner." The two girls go the kitchen and start to make dinner. There is the sound of laughter and an aura of happiness around them.

The rat and cat glare at each other and wait for the girls to finish dinner.

Shigure breaks the silences. "How was Utau first day? Did anyone bother her? Did she fight with anyone?" His tone hushed and quiet. The dog is curious about Utau day and if there is anything he should take note of.

"Well some guy tried to harass but it was stopped by a classmate." Yuki says and looks at his cousin. He wonders why he is asking about her. They never liked each other or had a good relationship.

Kyo is about to say something but Thoru and Utau come in with dinner. The girls are very happy with the outcome. One dish did have leeks but they made Kyo eat it anyway. The dinner goes well and then there is a knock at the door.

"I will get that." Thoru says and get to the door. She opens the door and sees a young woman at the door. She looks about her age, long brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Does Kyo Sohma live here?" She asks in a quiet tone and turns to see her cousin.

Kagura Sohma looks up from hugging Kyo or choking him. Then she throws the cat out the cat and shouts at him. "How dare you not talk to me! I was so worried about you." Kagura keeps hitting Kyo then she hugs him after. "Who did this to you?"

Thoru watches the two interact and wonders if they should do anything.

"That is our cousin Kagura and she is part of the zodiac as well. She is two years older than us. Don't worry Kyo will be fine. That is just her way of showing affection." He pauses and sees that Thoru looks confused. The dog starts to clarify the curse to Thoru. "Oh you must be wonder why she can embrace Kyo without him changing. It is rather strange. If a Soham has the curse they can hug each other no matter the gender. You must remember seeing Kyo holding Thoru. It just a better explanation, I guess. Can you guess what animal Kagure is?" Shigure talks to Thoru but sees that Utau is getting frustrated with what is happening. "Aren't you going to save your brother?" He looks at the redhead and waits for her to fight Kagura.

"No, wait until she sees me and she will stop her childish behavior. I can't stand that woman." Utau growls and gets up. "Hey cuz? Want to cut the shit and leave Kyo alone before I release the darkness." She grins and glares at Kagura.

She stops attacking Kyo and stares at the redhead. Kagura goes back to house to make sure that her cousin is real. When she heard the news of her death it was a relief for her.

The reason she felt that way because Utau had uncovered her dark side once. That event mess Kagura a lot and she had distance from Kyo for a long time. Now this news is a shock for the Sohma. "What? You are supposed to be dead. Why are you here?" The young woman glares and hisses at her cousin. They didn't have a good relationship. As children, they would fight over Kyo and most of the time Utau would win.

"Well, hello to you to Kagura. Why are you here? Come to bother Kyo?" Utau growls at her older cousin. She plays with her bracelet and wonders if she should release the darkness.

"I missed Kyo and I heard that he is living here. I didn't know that you would be here. Did you crawl out of your grave?" She looks up and down at the teen. She notices that the female cat is wear Kyo's clothes. "Are you wearing his clothes? Are you living in his room?" Kagura asks and gets into Utau's face.

"What if I am living in his room? What are you going to do about it?" Utau stands still and smirks at her cousin.

Kagura is shocked and wants to attack the red head. "I will just love him more. I will do anything for him. I love him no matter what! Even in his true form." She shouts and there is a loud slap across her face.

The redhead slaps her cousin without any remorse. "Shut your mouth. Who let you talk about that? You are a disgrace to the Sohma name." Utau says in a calm tone and her eyes are a dark blue. Her hand almost takes off her bracelet to uncover her true form.

"Don't do it. Tohru shouldn't see you in that way." Kyo says in stern tone and looks at the redhead. He knows that she wants to protect him but her true form more dangerous and she has little control in that state.

"Fine. I am going. Make sure she keeps her pretty mouth shut." Utau words come out cold and everyone is shocked at her reactions. She leaves the room and goes to the roof.

"Kagura are you ok? Should I get some ice for your face?" Tohru asks the young lady who has an astonished expression. Tohru is not used to this much tension and wants everyone to get along. But this is family history that she doesn't know much about and needs to learn more about the family before she buds in.

The female Soham touches her face and nods no. "It is fine. She is right. I am sorry Kyo. Are you mad at me? I just missed you some much and then she is here. I am dealing with a lot emotions. This is your fault. If only you called me or try to see me. You were gone for a long time. She is always the problem. She won't let us get married." Kagura says without know the consequences of words. She clings to Kyo and he tries to push her off. He glares at her and wished that she would talk less.

"You are engaged to Kyo?" Thoru asks and wonders if they are a couple. It seems that Kyo doesn't feel the same way.

"No, we are not engaged. She forces me to say that we will get married when we were kids because she threatened to kill me. Remember what happen the next day Kagura?" The cat's tone becomes harsh and he pushes his arm out of her grip.

Kagura eyes widen and body shivers as she remembers that day. She encountered Utau true form which was very different than Kyo's form. Utau was more dangerous and almost killed Kagura that day but Kyo was able to save her from death. "Yes, I remember that day all the time. You saved me that is all that matter. Please forgive me. I missed you Kyo." The young lady looks at Kyo with puppy eyes hoping she will get some sympathy from him.

"You should be more careful with your words. Utau has been through a lot and you just know how to piss her off. I am going to check on her." Kyo leaves the room and hears the sobbing from Kagura.

"Why?! You always chose her!" Kagura shouts at Kyo as he walks away. She never understood their bond. The boar curls up in a ball and wished that everything would have went better.

The other two Sohma look at each other and wonder what they should do next. Before anyone could say something Thoru pipes up.

"Kagura? Are you hungry? We just had some dinner." Tohru says in a quiet tone and gets closer to the young lady. She rubs her back and lets her cry on her shoulder. There are a lot more issues in the Sohma family that she must learn and she wants to help them everywhere possible.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me?" The sobbing Sohma asks as she looks at Thoru. The girl has a small smile on her face and radiates kindness.

"My mother taught me to be kind to everyone. Are you sure your face is ok? It looks red." The young lady asks again and Kagure shakes her head.

"It is fine. I hope Kyo isn't to mad at me. I really did miss him. Shigure can stay the night." She looks at her older cousin who seems to annoyed with the teenagers.

"Yeah sure. It is seeming like my house has become a bed and breakfast." The dog sighs and lets the young woman stay in the home. He thinks to is so strange that everyone goes to his house to escape the Sohma house. "Good night ladies." He waves and goes into his room.

Yuki was seating down this whole night not saying a word. He wonders what is the true form of the cats. The rat is longing to talk to Utau alone and learn what happen to her. It must be something awful if it is Akito's doing because he knows that he can be abusive in many ways. Yuki did see the scars on Utau when she first came in the house. He wishes that he could have done more for her but he feared Akito.

"Yuki-sama? Are you ok?" Thoru voices echoes in the rat's ears and waked him from his daze.

"Yeah, I am fine. Good night. I am really tried. Be good Kagure." The fair haired young man leaves and goes to his room. He hears laughter in the cat's room and contemplates on knocking. He takes a deep breath but before he knocks, the redhead pop out, and smiles at him.

There is a silence between them and then Kyo's voices shouts something. "I will come back you werido!" She closes the door and waits for Yuki to say something.

"Maybe you should just go to him." His voice quiet and he looks the other way.

Utau looks at her cousin and wonders why some men struggle with their words. "No, I had enough of him. Come on tell me what is on your mind."

"What happen to you? I know must have told him already, It might be the right time but I want to know." Yuki finally says what is on his mind.

"Fine, I will tell you a brief version. Let's go to your room." She nods and lets him lead the way.

The two walk quietly and Yuki is a bit shocked that she would say yes. "Take a seat?" He wasn't sure what to do.

Utau laughs, "Ok good sir." She wonders how she should start her story for Yuki. "Ok well, it happens because I saw something that I shouldn't have. I was punished for it." She takes in a deep breath. "It was back abuse for Akito and he never knew when to stop. One day he just snapped, stabbed, and cut me up. I could feel my blood seeping out of my body. But someone has saved me and Hatori stitched me up from the fight. I needed to recover for a long time and far away. I guess I am sorry that you had to be alone those years. I couldn't be there for you." The cat looks up and sees that Yuki is very upset.

"How could that bastard do that to you? Why couldn't we help you. Haru knew something wasn't right. He was so upset." Yuki's hate for Akito grows and he thinks of killing him. He feels Utau hand and they were warm compared to his ice cold shaky hands. He looks up and sees Utau's bright blue eyes. She smiles at him and hopes that he can stay calm.

The cat takes in a deep breath and looks at her cousin for a moment. "Akito has many issues and there are secrets in this family. They will uncover over time. I know you and he don't have the best relationship but he is still family. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. Don't let hate consume you Yuki." She touches his face and leans towards it.

The rat takes in a deep breath and slowly becomes at ease. "Fine, but I will not stop worrying about you." He holds her hand for a moment and wonders what he is feeling.

There is a noise from the roof and the two Sohma look up. Then there is laughter from Thoru and Kyo.

"They are getting along well. I am going to bed. Good night, Yuki." She leaves his room and goes to the kitchen only to see Kagura. She is eating something and looks at the cat. "Hey? I guess I am sorry for my behavior." Utau lets out a groan and needs to say one more thing to her cousin. "I am very protective of Kyo. He is like a brother to me. We don't like talking about that half of us. Just don't talk about the true form." She says in a whisper and finds some food to eat.

Kagura listen to her cousin and sees that she still cares about her family. "I know. Sometimes I don't think before I talk. I am not mature like you." She hesitates to ask her next question but she has to know. "Does Rin know that you are alive? She really misses you and wished you were alive. You were so close." Kagura waits for a response but the whimper is all the she needs to know the truth.

The name echoes in her ear and it all came back in her mind. A member of Rin and other family member. Then, all her happy memories with Rin and Haru. Utau nods no and holds in her tears but it all the emotions came at once. "No. I can't tell her now. Not like this. Please, don't tell her. God, it hurt just think about her. I am so sorry. I thought it will be easy telling people what happen." Utau quivers from the sensation overload and tears come down. "I hate it. I want to see everyone but I am just a fucking mess. I am sorry." The cat feels Kagura arms around her and patting her back. Utau is shocked because she had hit this girl early in the day and now she is consoling her.

"Shh. Rin will understand. You should take your time. I will not tell her. I didn't know that you were hurt so bad. I am sorry. I thought you were just someone who was a demon. That is childish. We are family." The boar says in a serene tone and hugs the teen. She was wrong the whole time and learned that Utau is like the rest of the Sohma family. Everyone cursed in their own personal way and earning to be accepted for who they are.

The two stay hugged for a moment. "Thank you for that. I really need to get to bed and get some rest. You should to. Good night." Utau says in a kind tone and goes to Kyo's room. She sees he is on the bed sleeping and get in the bed. The cat goes into a deep sleep but the dream never came.

It is darkness and the other half of Utau waiting for her. It was a young girl with long black hair making a low groan. "Stop teasing me. Let me out of body! Wreak all the havoc on this cursed family and that new friend of yours. You need to let out the darkness within." The words loud and cryptic tone echo in Utau's mind. She struggles to wake and sleeps in terror.

What does the future hold? What is the darkness?

Yes, So I will update when I can and it might get darker. The will be more angst. I really like this Oc and want her to get to interact Tohru more.


End file.
